Redemption
by Masked Storyteller
Summary: Keduanya sama-sama tereinkarnasi. Keduanya jug a terikat pada orang yang sama. Yang satu tereinkarnasi karena diberikan kesempatan kedua oleh Kami-sama. Sementara yang lain tereinkarnasi karena hukuman dari Shinigami. Apa yang akan terjadi saat takdir berusaha menyatukan Minato dengan Madara? Fem!Kakashi Alive!Obito Fem!Madara


**Redemption**

 **Desclaimer: Naruto bukan milik Akazukin.**

 **Warning: Reborn!Madara, Fem!Madara, Strong!Team 7, Reborn!Minato, Alive!Obito, Fem!Kakashi, Typo, EYD hancur bagai terkena bijudama, dan sebagainyalah.**

 **Pairing: Obito x Fem!Kakashi, Minato x fem!Madara, NaruHina, SasuSaku.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1: The way we meet**

 **Konohagakure, 5 years ago**

"NarutoNii-saan!" Panggil seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam acak kepada bocah berambut pirang di depannya. Naruto berhenti berlari, dan menoleh kearah adik angkatnya. "Kau lambat sekali Madara-chan!" komentar Naruto. "NarutoNii-san saja yang kelebihan energi." Gerutu Madara, membuat Naruto terkekeh, dan mengacak-acak rambut adiknya. "Kau tunggu disini sebentar ya.." Ujar Naruto yang segera berlari menjauh dari taman. Madara hanya menghela nafas, dan duduk di ayunan sembari melihat anak-anak yang bermain dengan bebas.

"Kami-sama, kau ini benar-benar membenciku ya?"

"Min-kun, Kaa-san, dan Tou-san ada rapat shinobi. Sementara itu, kau menunggu kami di taman mengerti?" Ujar Obito sambil mengacak-acak rambut perak anaknya, membuat Minato menggerutu sedikit. "Tapi sehabis itu kita ke Ichiraku?" Tanya Minato dengan penuh harap. "Err, kita tanya Kaa-san nanti." Jawab Obito. "Tou-san takut dengan dengan Kaa-san ya?" Sindir Minato dengan senyum jahil. "Hush." tegur Obito yang sedikit malu, karena Minato tepat sasaran. Untungnya bagi Obito, Kakashi segera datang, dan memberitahu bahwa mereka harus berangkat. Setelah mengantar Minato ke taman, mereka segera pergi via Shunshin. Begitu Kakashi, dan Obito tidak terlihat lagi, Minato menendang sebuah kerikil, lalu menatap langit.

"Hei, Shinigami-sama, Kau ini membenciku ya?"

Minato berbalik, dan segera terdiam kaku. Mata hitam bertemu dengan mata merah. Dan saat itulah, Dua orang yang tereinkarnasi bertemu.

 **Present time**

Madara membuka mata merahnya, dan segera bangkit ke kamar mandi, untuk mempersiapkan diri. Lalu, ia segera menjalankan rutinitasnya, pertama Madara akan mengecek Naruto masih tidur atau tidak (biasanya sih masih), lalu ia akan menyiapkan sarapan yang sehat. Kemudian ia akan membangunkan Naruto, dan menyiapkan pakaian bersihnya (Sehabis ujian, Madara benar-benar akan menyeret Naruto untuk membeli pakaian baru), dan terakhir mereka akan sarapan bersama sebelum berangkat.

"Yosh! Tidakkah kau merasa bersemangat?" Tanya Naruto dengan senyuman lebar. "Tentu Nii-san! lagipula inikan hari ujian Genin kita." Jawab Madara. Sambil berjalan ke Akademi, Naruto, dan Madara mengobrol santai, berusaha mengabaikan tatapan para penduduk. Sesampainya di Akademi, mereka langsung duduk di barisan tengah. "Yo, Naruto, Tsukino-chan!" Sapa Minato yang duduk di depan mereka. "Jangan seenaknya menambahkan suffix-chan pada nama keluarga ku." Ujar Madara dengan nada datar. "Minato! Bagaimana kabar hubunganmu dengan Sasuke-teme?" Tanya Naruto. Semenjak Kejadian Uchiha massacre, Sasuke memang tampak menjauh, dan lebih suram. "Lebih baik. Setidaknya sekarang ia ingat, masih ada Uchiha lain yang selamat." Minato pura-pura menghela nafas. "Meskipun hanya kau satu-satunya Uchiha dengan rambut perak." Ujar Madara lagi-lagi dengan nada datar. "Kau ini dingin sekali denganku Tsukino-chan." Komentar Minato. "Sudah kubilang, jangan menambahkan suffix-chan pada nama keluargaku." Balas Madara masih dengan nada datar. Membuat Naruto tertawa. "Minato, ternyata kau datang duluan." Ujar Sasuke yang baru datang.

"Kau sendiri juga datang cepat, teme." Komentar Naruto. "Dobe. Tsukino-san bisakah kau mengendalikan kakakmu ini?" Tanya Sasuke. "Menurutmu?" Madara balik bertanya. Seketika aura kelas berubah menjadi mencekam, yang mengingatkan Minato kenapa Madara dipanggil dengan nama keluarganya.

 **Flashback**

"Ano, Madara-chan?" Madara menoleh kearah si pemilik suara, dan mendapati seorang gadis dengan rambut platinum Blonde. "Yamanaka-san. Ada apa?" Tanya Madara. "Apakah kau memiliki Kekkei genkai?" Tanya Yamanaka Ino. "Memangnya?" "Eh, tidak. Hanya saja matamu berwarna merah, dan kau tahukan itu sangat jarang. Jadi kupikir kau mempunyai doujutsu." Jawab Ino canggung. 'Tenang, ino. tenang. Anak ini lebih muda darimu. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti.' pikirnya. "Kekkei Genkaiku bukan doujutsu." Ujar Madara. "T-tapi matamu..." "Lalu kenapa kalau mataku merah?" Tanya Madara yang mulai kesal. Tanpa sadar, ia mengeluarkan KI (Killer intent)nya, membuat murid-murid lain gemetar. "T-tidak apa-apa, Tsukino-san." ujar Ino ketakutan.

 **Flashback end**

'Tsukino-chan memang menyeramkan' Pikir Minato. 'Tapi, berdasarkan dia itu Uchiha Madara di masa lalu, emang seharusnya agak seram sih.' Lanjutnya. Tanpa sadar, semakin banyak murid yang berdatangan, dan Sasuke akhirnya duduk disamping Minato. Saat ujian dimulai, tidak ada hal menarik yang terjadi. Bahkan saat ujian jutsu tetap berjalan dengan lancar. "Akhirnya! Kita resmi menjadi ninja, Madara-chan!" sorak Naruto. "Tsukino-chan!" Panggil Minato, yang membuat dua bersaudara tersebut menoleh. "Sehabis ini kau mau kemana?" Tanya Minato. "Ke gedung Hokage. Jiji bilang ia akan memberikan sesuatu yang mempermudahku untuk menguasai Kekkei Genkaiku. " Jawab Madara. "Eh, jadi kau belum ya." Ujar Minato. "Kalau kau sendiri bagaimana, Minato?" Tanya Naruto. "Sudah dong!" Jawab Minato.

"Selamat ya!" Kata Naruto. "Mungkin kita harus ke Ichiraku untuk merayakannya!" "Kurasa hari ini belum bisa. Ibuku ingin aku cepat pulang, Jaa ne!" Seru Minato sebelum berlari pulang.

XxBreakxX

"Nah, ini dia." Hiruzen meletakkan sebuah gulungan yang cukup besar. kira-kira sepinggang Madara. "Ayahmu meninggalkan ini padaku. Tsukino clan adalah klan yang cukup aneh. mereka bisa membuat Chakra mereka sangat kental diluar tubuh mereka, dan membentuknya menjadi bentuk apapun. Karena itu, Begitu mereka mengaliri chakra mereka ke senjata biasa-dan Chakra Blade-Senjata tersebut hancur berkeping-keping. Di dalam gulungan besar ini, terdapat berbagai senjata khusus klanmu." Jelas Hiruzen. Madara, dan Naruto segera mengucapkan terima kasih, dan Madara langsung menyeret Naruto untuk berbelanja (dalam Henge tentu saja). Dan barulah mereka pulang.

"Hei, Madara." Panggil Naruto yang sedang mengamati Madara memasak. "Bagaimana .kalau kita tidak setim ya?" Tanya Naruto. "Kurasa itu tidak apa-apa. Tim manapun, kita tetap pulang kesini." Jawab Madara. "Iya sih. Tapi kuharap, jika kita tidak setim, kuharap Minato ada di timmu." "HE?!" Pekik Madara. "Yah, setidaknya, aku bisa mempercayakanmu padanya. Mengingat Ayahnya itu ANBU, dan ibunya Jonin, maka pasti dia hebat." Kata Naruto sementara Madara hanya menatap kosong kakaknya.

XxBreakxX

"Baiklah, sekarang aku akan membacakan timnya." Ujar Iruka. Madara tidak terlalu mendengarkan karena ia sedang mencoba membuat seekor kupu-kupu murni dari Chakranya. "Tim 7, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, dan Uchiha Sasuke, dengan Uchiha Kakashi. Tim 8, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, dan Inuzuka Kiba, dengan Yuhi Kurenai. Tim 9 masih berfungsi. Tim 10, Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Chouji, dan Yamanaka Ino dengan Sarutobi Asuma. Tim 11, Uchiha Minato, Tsukino Madara, Yamada Miyu, dengan...Mitarashi Anko (Iruka langsung merasa kasihan). Kembalilah setelah makan siang untuk bertemu dengan-"

PRANG!

"TEAM 11 SEGERA KE TOKO DANGO!" seru seorang perempuan berambut ungu yang baru saja masuk dengan cara memecahkan Jendela, dan langsung pergi via Shunshin. Tim 11 segera berlari mengejar sensei mereka sementara yang lain masih terbengong-bengong.

Setelah sampai ke toko Dango terdekat, dan memesan makanan, Anko mulai memperkenalkan dirinya. "Namaku Mitarashi Anko, aku suka Dango, pekerjaanku di T&I, dan menghabiskan waktu dengan temanku, Nai-chan. Aku benci Pengkhianat, dan mimpiku untuk membunuh seorang pengkhianat. Giliranmu, Mata merah." "Namaku Tsukino Madara. Aku suka membaca, menghabiskan waktu dengan kakakku, dan bereksperimen dengan Kekkei Genkai. Aku benci orang yang menyakiti kakakku. Mimpiku...mungkin menjadi Iryo-nin. Soalnya kakak selalu terluka karena ceroboh." Ujar Madara. "Baiklah, Uchiha langka." "Hei! Ibuku juga berambut perak tau!" Gerutu Minato. "Tapi ia awalnya Hatake." balas Anko. "Namaku Uchiha Minato. Aku suka membaca, berlatih Fuinjutsu, dan menjahili ayahku. Aku benci orang yang menilai hanya dari tampang, dan orang Arogan. Mimpiku menjadi Ho-err, kepala ANBU." Ujar Minato saat ia di death glare oleh Madara, seakan-akan matanya berkata 'itu mimpi NarutoNii-san. Jangan direbut.' "Kepala coklat." "Namaku Yamada Miyu! Aku suka err, Sasuke-kun (Anko, dan Madara hanya berpikir, 'Fangirl'), dan membaca. Aku benci makanan pedas, dan orang yang berisik. Mimpiku..." pipi Miyu langsung merona.

Anko mendesah. Kenapa juga ia harus mendapat seorang Fangirl, yah nasibnya sedang buruk hari ini. Ia mulai memperhatikan pakaian murid-muridnya. Minato memakai baju standar Uchiha, dengan tambahan jaket. Madara memakai atasan hitam berkerah tinggi tanpa lengan, dan Kimono merah darah pendek selutut, dimana lengannya dibiarkan merosot ke lengan bagian atas, membuat kulit pundaknya terlihatdarah. Miyu memakai jaket lengan pendek berwarna hijau tua, dan celana ketat pendek selutut berwarna hitam. Setidaknya mereka memilih warna yang tidak terlalu mentereng.

"Sebenarnya, setiap Jonin akan memberikan tes kepada timnya, tetapi, karena kita ini Tim percobaan, Hokage-sama ingin kalian langsung dilatih." Kata Anko. "Tunggu, maksud Sensei Tim Percobaan?" Tanya Minato. Membuat Anko tersenyum sadis. "Tim 11 adalah All-round Team. Kalian dituntut untuk sempurna di berbagai lapangan. Front assault, Tracking, Catch, and interogate. Semuanya." Jawab Anko. "Karena itu, besok kalian berkumpul di depan Hutan kematian jam 7!"

TBC

Yosh! Saya Masked , atau panggil saja Akazukin! Saya author baru yang merantau~ maaf ya kalau jelek, ini fic pertama setelah begitu lama Hiatus. Saya Terinspirasi dari fic 'Rebirth from the Ashes'nya Hanny-Kurohime, dan segera mengetik fic ini. Disini, Madara-chan tereinkarnasi menjadi anggota terakhir Klan Tsukino yang masih hidup. Sementara Minato-kun tereinkarnasi menjadi putra dari kedua muridnya sendiri. Minato dapet Sharingan kok. Dan fic ini lebih fokus ke Madara-chan, dan Minato-kun.

Oke, mohon reviewnya Minna-san!

P.s: kalau mau flame tolong jangan keras-keras ya, Akazukin masih polos#plaakk.


End file.
